Finding Ourselves
by Kuroshibata70
Summary: The Council orders Nick Fury to form a team of a younger generation to be like the Avengers to work for SHIELD. So, what does he find...a gang of teenage delinquents with amazing abilities, who uses their powers to commit crimes like thievery, purse-snatching, grand theft, and more. How will the Avengers react to a gang of troublesome children? SYOC! Closed!
1. The Introduction Arc: The Beginning

**Thank you for those who has sent me OCs, but I only choose Five that I thought would be good in the story. Now for those, who were not accepted, I might have them appear in the story somewhere as an Extra.**

* * *

Here's the Prologue~

"In response to the events of the Chitauri Invasion, we the World Security Council wants you, Nick Fury to form another Response Team." said World Security Council member #1 named Boothe.

Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, blinked in surprise. Earlier, he was called for a meeting with the World Security Council members regarding the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes who saved New York from the Norse God of Mischief, Loki.

Having no choice in the matter, Fury went to the meeting in hopes it will end quickly as he has other important duties to attend to as he would rather do his tasks than deal with the World Security Council aka The Biggest Assholes on the Face of the Earth.

As said, Fury was in a dark room with the Council Members as they spoke to him through an advanced video conferencing equipment to discuss the apparent need to have another Response Team.

Fury mentally sighed as he looked at the Council. Did they not know the difficulty of forming a Response Team? It has taken the death of Coulson to allow the Avengers to actually act like a team in order to save New York and the world.

"No mean for disrespect, but why do we need another Response Team? We already have the Avengers." Fury said, trying to reason with them.

"The _Avengers_," World Security Council member #2 named Darbinyan spat in distaste. "Are not always going to be there. One day, they will be defeated and/or die soon."

Fury felt offended. He made the Avengers, who saved the world as these Councilmen wanted to nuke the whole city, which would have killed thousands. Who was he to disrespect the Avengers?!

Fury sighed as he kept his emotions in check despite his inner need to lash out on WSC member, Darbinyan. "I'm sorry to say, but Avengers have saved the world before and have proven that they are capable of protecting it. They cannot and will not be easily defeated. There is no need for another Response Team."

World Security Council member #3 named Hawley sneered, "You have no say in it. We just want you find some teenagers with special abilities to be the new Response Team."

'_Did she just say teenagers?' _Fury thought as he said, "You want a Response Team full of t_eenagers_?" Fury now wondered if the WSC had their sanity checked.

"Yes," said World Security Council member #4 named Li. "This team will be easier to control than the unruly Avengers." he didn't notice Fury's slight glare. "The younger generation admires the Avengers. As such, this team will want to work along the Avengers. Therefore, this team will be easy to control."

"The point is, we want you to form another Response Team with a younger generation of teenagers. And _you _will do it." WSC member Boothe ordered viciously. "Meeting adjourned."

Suddenly the advanced video conferencing equipment made the WSC disappear, leaving the Director of SHIELD pondering in his thoughts. He sighed as he had no choice but to form the new Response Team or else he will lose his position as Director.

He sighed as he walked out of the dark room to call one of his top agents, Maria Hill.

"Sir." Maria said respectfully as she was in front of him in minutes.

"Go get Coulson, Romanov, and Barton. We have a new assignment."


	2. Breakfast Troubles

Sorry, if this is a bit boring, but all of the Ocs are Introduced!

* * *

**Chapter One: Breakfast Troubles**

As the sun was rising upon the city, which illuminated the tall buildings that surrounded an old small abandoned apartment complex of Downtown Queens, the bright sunrise light peered into one of the windows of the abandoned apartment building that allowed a young man of nineteen to stir in his small bed of his shared medium sized room that has white walls with some small holes engraved inside.

The room had three small beds (two of them were preoccupied) and a ceiling fan. The room was a bit of a mess as some of the stolen belongings that belonged to his friends were all over the floor. The young man grumbled as he pulled up his black bed sheets over his head, trying to go back to sleep as it was way too early to be up.

After an hour of trying to go back to sleep, the young man sighed as he slowly got up out of his bed without taking off his pajamas, a black tank top with black shorts, and walking out of the room to head to the kitchen for some breakfast.

The young man had noticeable Asian features, specifically Japanese, as he had pure black eyes and short, spiky black hair and pale skin with a slim figure as he stood at 6'2". The nineteen year old was named Ren, even though that was not his real name but he dares not to reveal that information.

Anyway, Ren walks into the kitchen, which was very small that only three people can be in at the same time. The kitchen had a simple sink along with a refrigerator and oven. The cabinets were oddly painted an orange color as the counters were of a black color.

Right across from the small kitchen, which is the decent sized living room, he saw one of his friends sitting in a black leather armchair that had a unique Cherokee blanket covering it, watching TV.

The one in the chair was named Isaac Daniel Walker. Isaac was an eighteen year old young man standing at 6'1" as he had 200 pounds of muscle, giving him a heavyset, yet muscular build as he had a deep tan and long, black hair that he keeps tied back in a ponytail (unless he is sleeping). His eyes are dark, almost black, and deep-set in his face as he has wide cheekbones and well-defined features. As Isaac was in his pajamas, just camouflage pajama pants, anyone could see an eagle tattoo on his shoulder.

Isaac was sitting in the arm chair with an open bottle of Root Beer while he was watching his morning Westerns.

"Morning, Isaac." Ren said, still a bit sleepy.

Isaac turned his head slightly to look at the older Japanese teen. "Howdy." said the Cherokee with his mild Southern drawl before turning back to watch John Wayne.

As Ren was looking into the refrigerator, he only found a Root Beer and a stick of butter.

'_Fuck...'_ Ren thought. He began to open the orange cabinets only to find a box of Chocolate Rice Krispies and a box of Quaker Chewy Granola Bars the Variety Pack.

He opened the cereal and the granola boxes to see that there were only a quarter of the cereal left and six granola bars. Ren sighed as he thought, '_Fuck...out of food again.' _

Just then Ren heard scuffling coming in, he saw two more of his friends walking in. One had dirty blond hair with deep blue eyes along with a slender build and fair skin as he stood at 6'3". He wore the most weirdest nightwear of all time. He wore a pair of black pants with combat boots and a black long sleeve shirt under a blue sleeveless robe with golden trims and tribal markings kept together by a red sash as a belt as well as black finger-less gloves. The sixteen year old blond had a smirk on his face as he came in the room. His name is David Reiss.

"Morning, Ren." beamed David as he looked at the Asian, who said morning back. "Hey, Cowboy." he said to the Cherokee, who grumbled morning.

The other friend was very different from David. This one was on the short side. He was kind of a skinny little shrimp, but he is not a little kid at the least. He has orange-reddish hair in a shaggy, uneven bowl cut with round, blue eyes. His skin is a little pale and he got tiny brown freckles on his cheeks and arms, which can be seen since he is in his pajamas, a red T-shirt with black flannel pants. He has a small and a wide scar on the right of his mouth due to an accident with a tongue piercing and a chain. Enough said there. The fourteen year old is named Benjamin Sanchez.

"Good Morning, everyone!" happily yelled Benjamin, which made Isaac wince a little.

"Benny, it's way to early to be fuckin' happy." said Isaac as he took a sip of his Root Beer.

Benny stuck out his tongue at the Native American. "You're just a big old sappy pants." he walked over to the couch and flopped on it as he looked at the TV. "Westerns again?" he whined.

Isaac shrugged, "It's better than that Drag Racin' shit you watch."

Benny gasped as he falsely looked offended, "You're just jealous because you're not fabulous, like them." he did the ghetto snap as he shook his head wildly.

Isaac just rolled his eyes as he continued to watch his beloved Westerns.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, David took out a blue bowl from the cabinet to feed himself some breakfast. He looked inside the cereal box and slightly frowned. There was barely any cereal left. He shrugged, '_Oh well. We'll get more.' _He turned to see Ren, who was holding a granola bar in his face.

"Here, eat this. There's only six bars left." David took the granola bar. "We're going to the store today, so go wake up the girls." Ren told him.

David puts on his usual smirk as he started to eat the granola bar. "Aye Aye, Captain." he mocks saluted as he went to go wake up the females.

Ren took two granola bars as he walked up to Benny and Isaac. Benny was talking about the wonders of drag racing to Isaac, who just ignored the small boy. He gave both of them each a granola bar as he said, "We're going to the store for some food. Think of what you guys want."

Benny shot up with a piece of granola dangling from his mouth. "We're going shopping?!" Ren nodded as Benny jumped up from the couch with a wide smile. "Yay! We're going shopping! We're going shopping!"

Ren and Isaac just shook their heads as Benny was being overly excited over nothing.

"Who the hell is yelling? It's too early to be happy." said a female voice.

With David came along with two girls walking in front of him. One girl has long, silky black hair with big blue eyes and very pale skin with naturally red lips. She is 5'2" and weighs about 115 pounds. If you look at her closely, she stunningly resembles Snow White, the Fairy Tale Princess. As she was in her pajamas, black spandex shorts with a neon yellow tank top, a tattoo of a bitten apple can be seen on her ankle. The sixteen year old girl is named Isabelle Harrington.

"Morning, Iz!" piped up Benny. "Guess what, we're going shopping!"

"We know." Isabelle replied angrily. "We can hear you screaming like a psycho all over the fucking house."

"Technically, this is an apartment." Benny smirked, earning a glare from Iz.

"Dude, no one fucking cares! It's a place to live in!" she yelled.

As Isabelle and Benny was in their tiny argument, the other girl in the room said, "So, Ren, when are we going to the store? I want to go now! Right now!" she said cheerfully as she jump up and down slightly, which made Ren sigh.

The other girl has straight, light brown hair is kept in pigtails, even when sleeping. Her skin is tanned as her eyes are brown. She is at an average height for her age, which is fourteen. She may be one of the youngest, but she always wore a smug smile, like who David always wears his signature smirk. As she is in a white nightshirt, a few noticeable scars on her legs can be seen. Her name is Makayla Nelson.

"Yes, we're going to the store to restock the fridge and the cabinets." said Ren. In his hands were two granola bars, which he gave to the girls, as they needed to eat at least something too. He would not be a good leader, if let his team starve. As such, he makes sure that they eat before he does. "Minna." he called out to have everyone look at him, which they did. Knowing Ren for a long time, they knew that he would at times speak in his first language, Japanese. The other teens picked up some from the eldest as it was honestly contagious. "Get ready and think of what you want as we're out there. Okay?" Everyone nodded and went to go get ready to go shopping.

Even though that they hated authority and rules, the group of the younger teens respected Ren, as their leader and friend. He would do anything to keep the group together as they _needed_ each other.

Even if the fact remains that they get on each others nerves, they need each other in order to survive in this ugly and cruel world. If one of them falls, then the whole team would crumble dramatically.

This group of bad, delinquent, and unruly teenagers were not only a gang, they were each others best friends, comrades, brother/sisters in arms.

In simpler terms, they were a little family.

They were the Immortals.

* * *

**Next Time of Finding Ourselves: Unusual Redheads and Blondes**

_"Something is there..."_

_"I think I found what Fury wanted."_

_"Retrieve those kids, even by force."_


	3. Unusual Blondes and Redheads

**I'm not that good at Action Scenes, but I tried!**

* * *

**Unusual Blonds and Redheads**

It was almost an hour later that only half of the six teens were showered and dressed. Living with other teenagers does have a bit of an advantage, because you are surrounded by an age group that will understand you, if you are having a problem. However, the disadvantage is when six teenagers have to share one bathroom. It was difficult for the boys, because the only two girls take so long to get ready as they talked about female problems. But it was also difficult for the girls as they live with four boys, who leave the toilet seat up and clean towels on the floor. However, the teenage gang called the Immortals make it work, even though they have to argue along the way.

So, after an hour of getting ready, the Immortals were currently doing their own activities before going to the store for food.

Makayla, who was in a pink T-shirt with a pair of Jean shorts along with a brown hooded jacket and gray tennis shoes. On both of her wrists were plastic bangles of varying colors as she had a bit of pink blush on her cheeks was skipping into an alley with her hands in her jacket as she was trying to find a nice, blank bricked wall to do her art on. She stopped when she found a blank wall as she smirked when a black small square appeared in front of her right hand. Makayla reached inside the Hammerspace and pulled out a spray can of a sparkled pink that she had stolen from an Art store.

"Gonna make me a smiley face." She sang as she shook the can and started to make a beautiful piece.

Isaac, who was in a white T-shirt with worn jeans along with a black Stetson hat and black cowboy boots was at the back of the rundown apartment complex with a tool box beside him as he was crouching down, checking on his black Harley that he had stolen from a biker gang with Benny, who wanted to come along because he wanted blow-up something or whatever. He never knows about what going on in that kid's mind and he didn't want to know. Isaac had to make sure that it was safe to ride on, because he knows that Benny has been messing with it. God knows what that little barrel of recklessness did with his wheels.

Speaking of Benny, he was actually a foot away from him with a black 1960's Mustang that he had stolen before he had joined the Immortals. Benny, who was in a navy blue T-shirt that had black lettering saying, 'How do you tickle a rich girl? Say "Gucci Gucci Gucci!" with the one leather jacket he owns, which has metal studs on the shoulders along with a pair of black ripped jeans and navy blue converse. On both of his ears was triple piercings along with metal studs and chains hanging off the sides of his head. He also has an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow, was checking under the hood of the Mustang to check if anything needed fixing.

"Hand me a small wrench, Cowboy." Benny asked without looking at the Cherokee as he took out a pack of Marlboro with a red lighter out of his jacket.

Isaac grabbed a small wrench out of the tool box, "Here." He handed the wrench to Benny as he spitted on the ground.

Benny, who lighted his cigarette, grabbed the wrench from his friend's hand. "Gracias." He put his lighter and Marlboro pack back inside of his pocket. He started to tighten a loose bolt when he looked to the side and couldn't help but to look at Isaac's assets and his muscles flexed when he was checking on the bolts of his Harley. Isaac felt the stare and sighed, "Quit starin' at my ass."

"But it's so nice!" He whined with a smirk.

"You better give me a good reason not to throw a wrench at your head."

"Because I'm cute and amazing." Benny wiggled his eyebrows.

Isaac just shook his head and just went back to work, "No, you're not." He said as Benny went back to work talking about his "cute points", which Isaac has already blocked out.

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, David, who was in a pair of faded jeans with a black long-sleeve shirt under a brown light jacket and a pair black retro Jordan's that he managed to "get his hands on", was sitting on the couch watching Highschool of the Dead, while trying to balance a pencil on the tip of his nose.

Isabelle, who was in a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tank top along with a maroon cardigan and white converse. Her hair was in a ponytail as her ears are pierced as a golden bracelet was on her right wrist with her initials on it, was reading MockingJay of the Hunger Games Trilogy while the coffee in her red cup stirring by itself.

She looked over at the blonde, who was putting the pencil back on his nose, trying to balance it. "What are you doing?" She asked with confusion with a little annoyance.

David, who had his head tilted to balance the pencil, shifted his eyes to look at the Princess look-a-like and smirked, "Balancing a pencil on my nose."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

Isabelle arched an eyebrow, "I can't wait to see where your intelligence takes you in the five years." She went back to her book. "Probably going to be a World's Dumbest."

"But that means I get to be on TV." David said, hopeful.

Ren, who was sitting in the armchair in a worn black leather jacket with a white long sleeved shirt that has little rips along with worn blue jeans that has rips with a black studded belt that has a skull and crossbones belt buckle along with black combat boots. He has a small black earring in his left ear as he has two silver piercings on his other ear as he has a silver skull ring on his ring finger. He has a black studded choker on his neck with a silver chain necklace that has a tiny padlock attached that has a J engraved, was slightly chuckling with a smirk as he lit up a Marlboro cigarette and took a long drag before exhaling.

"No, I think Benny would be on that show blowing up a car." Ren said as he thought about Benny blowing up a car and watching it burn.

"No, knowing his dumbass, he'll steal a Monster Truck from God knows where and tries to jump over cars or something." Isabelle said, as she sipped her coffee.

Before David could say something, Benny came in with a smile on his face. "The car is ready. Come on, let's go!" he said excitedly as he rushed down the stairs.

Isabelle closed her book and left it on the coffee table as she said, "I really do wonder about that boy."

David and Ren chuckled, "Don't we all." They said at the same time.

The three went downstairs and out of the apartment complex to see Benny already in the driver's seat, and Isaac gets on his Harley. The three got into the back of the Mustang, not wanting to sit in the front with Benny in hopes of not slamming their heads against the windshield. At times, Ren wonders why he lets the silly, thrill-seeking Benny Sanchez drive. He doesn't have a license. He always drives fifty times over the speed limit, which makes Ren wonder how he hasn't died yet. He takes the risk of being pulled over by the police and going to jail. However, this was technically Benny's car, even if stolen, and Ren didn't want to hear the boy complain to him about not letting him drive anymore. So, he allowed Benny to drive as long as he drives slowly when passing the police and trying not to get anyone killed.

"I'm goin' ahead." said Isaac to the gang. "I'll met you at Mets." With that, Isaac pushed the gas and drove off.

"Well, let's find Kay and get this shit done." Said Ren, as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Roger!" Benny slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped down the road while the three in the back was holding on for dear life.

Makayla put her spray can back into her Hammerspace as her art piece was finished. It was two smiley faces hugging each other. She smiled as she admired her work, but turned her head as she heard a car beeping.

"Come on, Kay! Get your ass in the car!" exclaimed Isabelle, as her head was out of the window.

Makayla pouted, "Aw, come on. Don't cha like the pink smiley face better than the ugly concrete?"

Isabelle gave her a blank look, "No. Get in the fucking the car or starve."

"Yeah, yeah." Makayla walked to the car and sat in the front with Benny. Ren had to make sure that she at least wore her seatbelt, because it is Benny driving, and he didn't want the young girl to die on him. Makayla only sat in the front with Benny, because she thinks, it's fun.

_'Yes, slamming your head into the windshield is fun.'_ Ren didn't understand what went through the minds of fourteen year olds.

Once again, Benny slammed his foot on the gas pedal and went flying through the road. In the car, Benny and Makayla were singing along to a Pop-Rock song as Ren, Isabelle, and David were still hanging on for dear life while trying to have a conversation, which was not easy.

So after speeding past three stop signs and almost running over an old woman who was cursing like a sailor, the five Immortals finally made it to Met Food Supermarket on 9406 63rd Dr in Rego Park. As they parked across the street, the group noticed a familiar Cherokee standing with his arms crossed over his chest, deep in thought.

When Isaac looked up and noticed his friends walking towards him, he said, "'Bout time y'all got here."

"Benny was driving." David said. Isaac nodded, knowing extremely well what that means. "At least, we lived to see another day." David put on his usual smirk.

"Are we going to stand here all day or get some fucking food. I'm starving." Isabelle said as her stomach growled.

"Yeah, let's go now! I'm with Iz!" Makayla grabbed Isabelle's arm and dragged her into the store.

"I'm going with my sexy Indian!" squealed Benny as he reached for Isaac's hand.

The Cherokee glared, "Grab my hand and you lose your fingers."

"You're no fun!" Instead, Benny grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the store.

David smiled at Ren, who just sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Good, because I'll explode the whole store because of my emotions." Ren said as he and David walked into the store. Ren's abilities ran on his emotions specifically, so if he was angry, more than likely the store would explode, which is why he is cautious about his feelings.

David chuckled, "Yeah, but you're the only person who I know that can control their emotions and you haven't killed anyone with your powers yet. So, your good Ren. Just don't let it go to head."

"I guess." Ren said to his friend, feeling a bit better. David always knows what to say to lift up someone's spirits. It's just in that personality of his. "Now, let's go. I'm starving.

"Yeah, yeah." David said, unknowing of who was watching them.

**I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE!**

~With Makayla and Isabelle~

Makayla was humming as she used her Hammerspace to take bags of Mini Hershey's, Crackle, Sweet Tarts, Twizzlers, and Reese's Cups. When the gang is shopping or want to steal something, they always use Makayla's Hammerspace. "Candy, Candy, Candy. Gonna eat me some candy."

"Hey." A voice called out to her.

Makayla pulled back her Hammerspace before turning to see how was addressing her. She saw a man with short dirty blonde hair, and he was on the fit and muscular side. He had on sunglasses as he was in a purple shirt with a black jacket worn along with jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hey..." Makayla said a bit nervous as she was approached by a man she didn't know.

"What are you doing?" The man said bluntly. "Stealing?"

Now Makayla pouted. She was caught. "I'll put it back."

The man nodded, "Good."

The two stood in silence as Makayla asked, "What?"

"Are you going to put it back? Because I know if I leave, you will not return it. Therefore, I have to watch you."

Before Makayla could say anything, Isabelle came back with two Veggie pizzas and a Jumbo bag of Kelp chips. She looked at Makayla before landing her eyes on the man. She glared at him. Here was Makayla, a fourteen-year-old girl with the mind of a child, talking to an adult male wearing sunglasses while looking suspicious. The situation could not look better.

Isabelle walked up to them and grabbed Makayla to put her behind her back, glaring at the man. The man just stood there with a little smirk.

"Who are you? What are you doing to Makayla? Are you a pervert? Because you really look like one." Something was off about the man Isabelle noticed. _'Probably because he wants to touch Makayla...'_

The man raised his hands in a surrender pose. "I'm just doing what a Law Biding Citizen would do. She was stealing and I was just making sure that she was fixing her mistake."

Isabelle wanted to scoff, but she just keeps on glaring. "You don't need to do that. I am capable of setting her straight. I'm her older sister." she lied.

"Oh." the man looked like he believed her.

"Yeah." Isabelle looked at Makayla. "Kay, return the candy."

Makayla pouted as she grumbled as she made a Hammerspace in her jacket pocket as the man was still standing there and pulled out a bag of candy and put it back on the shelf.

"See." Isabelle said to the man, who nodded with a small smile. She looked over at the younger and said, "Now, let's go and find mom, okay?" Isabelle dragged Makayla away from the man and landed in the cereal aisle. "Did that man do anything to do?" Isabelle asked with seriousness.

Makayla shook her head with a confused face. "No. Why?"

"Why?" Isabelle hissed. "Because that man could been a pervert and he could have raped you! That's why!" By now the people who were in the store, just stared at the teen girl. Isabelle glared at them, "And what the fuck you guys are staring at?!" The people quickly walked away as Isabelle rubbed her temples.

"Really?" Questioned Makayla. No one has actually taught about this type of stuff. So, that's the reason why she is so clueless about it.

"Yes, really!"

Makayla was quiet for a second before smiling, "Well, he didn't rape me, so we're good! Now let's go find something shiny!" She took the pizzas and the chips and put them inside her Hammerspace before skipping over to the next aisle, leaving a confused and fuming Isabelle.

As the only two girls in the group and being the oldest out of the two, Isabelle had to take responsibility of looking after her, like an older sister. Suddenly, she frowned as she thought about older siblings. She shook her head to rid of those thoughts and went to find Makayla without knowing that the same blond was watching them.

* * *

~With Isaac and Benny~

Benny was sitting in a shopping cart with Isaac pushing the cart. He was a bit annoyed by this fact, but he knew that Benny wouldn't listen to him, so he allowed it. Isaac grabbed two packs of T-bone steaks and putting them in the cart along with a large box of doughnuts, cupcakes, hamburgers, and a five cans of hot dog chili and a wild child.

When Benny was reaching for four packs of hot dogs, he accidentally touched a slim hand. He pulled back and looked up to see a woman with short very red hair and green eyes. She was in a white blouse with black pants and heels. She smiled as she chuckled, "Ah, I'm sorry."

Benny smiled at the woman, "Oh, no it's fine. There's plenty of Hot Dog love to go around." The woman laughed along with Benny as Isaac narrowed his eyes at the woman. He saw her before, but where? He didn't like this one bit.

"Yeah! Totally, I know what you mean!" The red head exclaimed.

Isaac scowled, "Look. We got somewhere we need to be." Isaac said rudely. "And you're bothering us."

"Oh, well, I shouldn't keep you waiting then." She said with a smile as she picked up the hot dogs and put them in her basket.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." Isaac walked past by the woman and went into another aisle away from her.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Benny can see that the Cherokee was disturbed.

"That woman was givin' me bad vibes, Benny. I didn't like it." He didn't like the way she was looking at them, especially Benny. She may have a kind smile, but Isaac saw coldness and calculation.

Benny nodded, "But we will never have to see her again, so it's fine."

"Hm." That was the answer Isaac could say as he still felt unnerved by the woman. He walked among the aisle, grabbing items, trying to get rid of this bad feeling.

Meanwhile the redhead threw back the hot dogs as her face turned cold. She talked through her Communicator in her ear, "I think I found what Fury wanted."**  
**

* * *

~With Ren and David~

Ren was in the milk aisle with David, who was flirting with a rather busty brunette that they had accidentally crashed into. He knew he had nothing to worry about David. He always flirted with a girl for no reason.

"So, here's my number." said the girl to David. "Call me." She looked over at Ren, who was trying to find his favorite Soy milk. "And your friend can come to." She gave David a seductive look before leaving as she swayed her hips.

David smiled as he walked back towards Ren, "So how was this one, David?" the Japanese had to ask.

"She was nice, Ren. A little too forward, but nice. I might call her. You should come too." He said happily.

Ren shook his head as he rolled his eyes, but was laughing on the inside. "No, thanks. Not into Threesomes."

David laughed as Ren smirked, but he felt something poking his back. He turned around to see a middle-aged man with short brown and brown eyes as he was in a white buttoned shirt with a pair of black slacks and shoes. He smiled at Ren and David, who smiled back.

"Excuse me, but I need to get some milk." The man said politely.

Ren narrowed his eyes at the man as he moved out of the man's way. The man felt wrong. When the man's back was turned to get some milk, Ren concentrated on the man's Aura. His Aura color was of a deep red color, meaning that he was strong-willed and knew about survival with a sense of realism. The man was feeling guarded as he was around the two delinquents. Ren read deeper into the man's Aura and slightly gasped.

"Who are you?"

The man turned around with a face of confusion, "I don't know what you mean."

Ren scoffed, "You know what I mean." He glared at the man, who now gave him a blank look. "Don't lie to me."

"I see you have an amazing ability, Mr. Ren. I'm Phil Coulson and I'm with SHIELD."

Ren and David froze at that. SHIELD was a Spy Agency that works with the Avengers. This is bad.

"I need you and your friends to come with me. We have this place surrounded. So, come quietly or we have to use force."

Ren stepped back with David as he said, "Okay then." He shifted his eyes towards the blond. "Ice."

David grinned when Ren said his nickname, "Alrighty." David focused on Coulson and watched the man fall down on his knees.

Coulson, who thought he had the boys was suddenly pushed down on the ground and landed on his knees. He felt the gravity feeling heavier. He tried reaching to his Communicator, but when he did, the gravity got heavier to the point he couldn't move. He felt the air, crushing his bones. His eyes slowly shifted to look at the blond teen, who was smirking at him.

_'So, he's doing it.'_ Coulson thought.

"Come on, let's go." Ordered Ren.

David nodded as the gravity he was controlling was still on Coulson. Ren and David ran through the store to find their friends. Ren focused on their Aura to find them. He found two other deep red ones, who were Isaac and Isabelle and two orange ones, Benny and Makayla. They were in the candy aisle together.

"There in the candy aisle." Ren said as David nodded. When they reached there, they saw a redhead with a gun in her hand pointed at Benny's head, and a dirty blond man with a bow and arrow pointed at Isabelle's heart. The two members were standing beside each other.

"What the hell do you people want with us?" Snarled Isabelle, eyeing the arrow.

"You are deemed as threats in the eyes of SHIELD. We need to take you in." said the redhead.

David kept his smirk, look a little smug. "Is that so?" He focused on the agents and snapped his fingers, which made the gravity lift up the agents in the air.

The two agents widened their eyes in shock as their weapons were trying to get away from them, but Natasha and Clint regained decent grips on their weapons and shot at the gang. They didn't want to hit vital areas, but in the areas that will weaken them. As the bullet and arrow flew to hit Benny and Isabelle, Makayla acted fast and used her Hammerspace to absorb the bullet and arrow. She's lucky that Isabelle and Benny were standing beside each other closely as her Hammerspace can only go with the size of a small closet.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Yelled Ren, as the gang ran outside only to be greeted by ten black SHIELD vehicles, who had a lot more agents coming out with their guns pointed at them.

"We have you surrounded." said a brunette woman.

Isaac looked around the area and tried focusing on the sounds. His eyes shifted on a red sports car that was driving towards the SHIELD vehicles. The driver of the car came to a stop as he scowled. Isaac saw the man was about to slam his hand on the horn. As the man did, Isaac focused on the sound and made the honk turn into a screeching pitch sound. The SHIELD agents covered their ears as they all slowly crouched down on the ground in pain.

The gang ran to the Mustang as Isaac got on his Harley. Benny sped down the road with Isaac beside them.

**I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE!**

~With Maria~

Maria Hill, the brunette woman and agent of SHIELD lifted herself up from the ground when she heard the loud pitch was gone. She noticed that the teens were gone as she heard her Walkie-Talkie go off. She answered the call, "Yes?"

"Did you retrieve those kids?" Questioned her boss, Nick Fury.

Earlier, he received a message from Clint Barton, Hawkeye, that he saw some girl make some type of a pocket dimension to store candy and other items and along with Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, as they heard an Asian boy talking to his blond friend about controlling his powers. Fury suspected that those two had powers, but the other kids he didn't know about. He ordered his agents to retrieve them for questioning without causing some type of dispute, but when he got a message from Coulson, who was released from the heavy gravity that the blond boy was controlling, he reported that one of the kids had an ability to "sense" things and read people well as the other one, the blond can control gravity. Those kids were dangerous. Who knows of what the other kids can do.

"No, we had a problem, Sir." Answered Maria.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, when a car stopped beside us, the driver pressed down his horn and one of the kids, a Native American boy, who I saw staring intensely at the car...I think he made the sound turn into a screeching pitch noise." Maria watched the agents around her finally come to their senses.

_'Now one of them can control sound.'_ thought Fury. "Hill, retrieve those kids, even by force." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Maria put back her Walkie-Talkie on her belt and ordered the other agents to get in their cars and follow the Mustang. She saw Natasha and Clint holding a weak Coulson.

"What happened?" Hill demanded. She liked Coulson. She didn't like it when he was injured.

"One of the kids, the blond boy, he used the gravity around me. He almost crushed me." Answered Coulson.

Maria was angry now. "Get him in the car and let's get those kids." The two Avengers followed the order and put Coulson in the back of a car, whose driver was told to take Coulson back to base to get treatment.

All the agents got into the multiple SHIELD cars and sped down the road to get the dangerous kids, by force.

**I AM LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE!**

~With the Immortals~

In the car, Benny sped more the road as David had his head in his hands. He went past his limit of a minute when uplifting the gravity. When he lifted his head up, blood came out of his nose. Ren, who was sitting between Iz and David looked at David and said, "You shouldn't have gone past your limit." He sounded worried.

David looked at Ren and saw his usual blank face, but in his eyes was worry for his teammate. He smirked, "I'm fine." He wiped the blood with his hand. "Those guys never stood a chance anyway."

Ren shook his head as he tried not to smile. He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief that he carries for situations like this. "Here." David took it and held it up his nose.

Makayla, who was in the front, looked in her rearview mirror and saw familiar black cars speeding behind them. "Guys, somebody's coming!" yelled Makayla.

Everyone looked behind them as Benny yelled Isaac's name to make him look behind him to show him that SHIELD was following us.

"We need to switch places." Ren said to David.

"But-"

"No, you used too much of your powers. You're bleeding out of your nose, and you're getting headaches. Move."

David sighed as he switched sides with Ren, who was now sitting beside the window. Ren stuck his head out the window and saw some of the agents pull out their guns. "Guys, they got guns. Benny."

"On it." Benny slammed on the gas pedal, and the speedometer dial reached at 120 and the Mustang went flying. The car sped by stop signs and stop lights, making people jump out of the way.

The SHIELD cars sped down the road as the agents aimed at the back of the Mustang to make it stop. The bullets went flying as some did hit the rear of the car and the trunk. Benny swerved to dodge some of the bullets as some of the agents tried to hit Isaac's Harley, but due to Isaac's acute hearing, he easily dodged the bullets.

"I'm getting sick of this." Grumbled Ren. Ren closed his eyes as he made his hands look like he was holding a ball. A blue light formed within his hands. He opened his eyes and looked at his Aura orb. He stuck his head at the window along with his right hand that held the Aura orb. "Take this, Motherfuckers!" he threw the orb of his Aura at the SHIELD cars and watched as some cars dodged it, but others weren't so lucky as their cars were hit and went up in flames. Soon those cars exploded.

"That was awesome, Ren!" Yelled Benny.

Isabelle stuck her head out when a SHIELD car was closing in on them on her side. She noticed a fire hydrant that they sped past. As she looked at it, she concentrated on the water within the hydrant. Soon, the water exploded out of the hydrant. She moved her arms to control the water to hit the SHIELD car. The car flew off of the road and crashed into a building, hitting some poor man's legs.

As the car and the Harley turned right, almost hitting more people, Isaac looked behind him and saw three SHIELD cars speeding closer to him and the gang, Isaac grips the exhaust handle tightly and focused on the roaring sound that the exhaust made. He made the frequency reach towards the agents. The SHIELD cars were hit by the roaring sound of the exhaust, which violently made the cars do a couple flips and land either on upside down or sideways.

Just when Benny was about to tell of how awesome Isaac was, he was three SHIELD cars blocking them in the front. They held guns and began shooting at the Mustang. A bullet hit the windshield on Makayla's side as she screamed. Even though that they were in a high-speed chase with a Government agency, Benny smirked, 'Just like an Action movie.' He held his out to Makayla, "Cache, Black Bee."

Makayla understood as the others were confused. She summoned her Hammerspace and pulled out a medium-sized black ball with a red button on the top. She handed to the thrill-seeker.

When the ball was in his hand, Benny pushed the red button as he stuck his head out the window, "Take this, Cocksuckers!" he threw the black ball at the SHIELD cars just when he turned left.

Suddenly, a huge explosion happened. The SHIELD cars flew up in the air in flames and came crashing down, hitting the road. Some of the road and sidewalk caught on fire. The three in the back plus Isaac, stared at the small boy in shock, who squealed in delight.

"What the fuck was that?!" Demanded Isabelle.

"A bomb!" He said excitedly. "That was wild! That was wild!"

"Where did you get a bomb from?!" Yelled Isaac.

"I made it. Duh!"

"How?" Questioned Ren.

"By scraps and wires." Benny said like it was the most obvious thing the world.

"Hey," stated David. "I think they stopped following us."

Makayla stuck her head out to look back, "I think you're right."

Ren looked back and didn't see anymore SHIELD cars coming after them, and he didn't feel any agent's Aura. He sighed, trying to calm himself. "Let's just go home." Benny did just that as Isaac followed them to their apartment.

* * *

~With Maria~

"Sir," she said the Director with her Walkie-Talkie as she looked at the damaged the kids caused. "Are you sure it is wise to let them go. They're dangerous!"

Fury chuckled darkly, "Don't worry, agent Hill. We'll get them. Bring the injured back to base to get treatment."

Hill sighed, as she felt a headache coming. "Yes, Sir." As she lowered her Walkie-Talkie, she looked at the damage. The SHIELD cars were on fire. There is a large amount water on the streets. The SHIELD cars were flipped, and some of the SHIELD cars were bombed.

Just who were those kids?

* * *

~With the Immortals~

The gang walked up to their apartment as Ren told David to lay down as he still had a headache. David went to his bed when the rest of the gang sat in the living room, thinking about what just happened. Everyone was deep in thought, except Makayla, who was eating a Hershey.

"Well, that was awesome!" Benny yelled as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Awesome?" Stated an angry Isabelle. "That was some fucked up shit! Those asswipes almost killed us! How is that awesome?"

"Because there were explosions!" Benny made his hands go up in the air, imitating an explosion. "Just like an Action Movie!"

"But we could have got hurt! Or worse, Benny!"

Benny's smile faulted as he sat on the couch with his eyes going into deep thought. "I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the moment. I don't want you guys to get hurt. I'm sorry." Now he looked like a kicked puppy. It made sense now that Benny thought about it. SHIELD was after them, for some reason. He was caught up in the thrilling action, and they could have got hurt. He sighed.

Everyone was quiet until Makayla said, "It's not your fault." She smiled at Benny. "Now be happy."

Just when Benny was about to say something, the five Immortals were suddenly stuck to their seats. The teens heard a manic-like laugh coming in. If anyone could turn their head, they would have seen David laughing like a madman.

"David!" Everyone yelled.

The blond just kept on laughing as he wiped an invisible tear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yelled Isabelle. She tried moving, but couldn't.

"I thought you were lying down." Said Ren, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I just couldn't pass up the chance. Passing up an opportunity for a good prank? No way." He paused for a second. "I know that SHIELD now discovered us, but if we let them make us paranoid that means they have won. Do you really want that?"

Everyone was now quiet as they thought of David's words. At times, the blond knows what to say. He was right. If SHIELD made them paranoid, then that means the Immortals would have lost to authority. That is something that was against the code of an Immortal. Never let the authority take their power.

"You're right." Ren said as everyone agreed, which made David smirk.

"Well, David, can you let us go?" Asked Makayla. "I'm starving."

David chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Next Time on Finding Ourselves: Meeting with the Asswipes**

"Where are we?"

"Who are you?"


	4. Meeting With the Asswipes

**Happy Halloween! Here's another chapter of Finding Ourselves! Shit is about to go down and a revealing of someone's name! **

**Remember: Review, Follow, Love!**

* * *

It has been three days since the breakfast shopping event as the Immortals was trying not to get paranoid, especially Ren. The famous spy espionage agency, SHIELD was now interested in them and now the gang was being hunted. So, as the leader, Ren was on edge while trying to control his emotions, because of his powers or he'll blow something up. He told everybody to stay inside in the apartment for the whole day to lay low for a while when this passes through, but the question was when? Of what he knew about the agency, SHIELD was very persistent and demanding. Once something or someone was even a very slight interest, SHIELD will do anything in their power to retrieve it or destroy it. Ren didn't want that to happen to his gang. He didn't want them to be hunted by the highly authorial agency, who thought that they were so high and mighty all because they had so-called power.

He despised it.

The Japanese sighed as he looked down at the pancakes that he was making on the stove in the kitchen as everyone was in their pajamas, hanging out in the living room. Isaac was in the living room, sitting in his armchair watching morning Westerns as Isabelle was sitting in the couch drinking her coffee. The two fourteen year olds was sitting on the couch laughing as Makayla was pulling out strange items out of her Hammerspace. The only one who was not up yet was David, but Ren had too much on his mind at the moment to think about the blond prankster.

"Hey, Cowboy," Ren called from the kitchen while Isaac turned his head to look at him. "Help me out will ya?"

The Cherokee only grunted in response as he got up from his armchair and walked into the kitchen. Lately, Isaac has been more quiet than usual. Well, he is a man with a few words, but he has been more eerily quiet ever since the incident, only grunting in response when someone speaks to him. He has been put on edge too, like everyone else. Ren sighed inwardly as he grabbed six plates from the cabinets and laid them out on the counter.

It was an awkward silence between the two stoic men as they made the plates for breakfast. Ren wanted to say something, but that this moment he didn't know what to say to his Native American friend. He rolled his eyes at himself as he said, "Isaac, you have been eerily quiet for the past three days...do you...want to tell me something?"

"Not really."

Ren felt his eye twitch a little, as he slightly groan. "Okay, then. But Isaac just know that I'll listen to whatever you have to say...whenever you're up for it."

Isaac looked at the Japanese, before sighing, "It's SHIELD. I know that those fuckers are goin' to come and get us. It's just the matter when and what they want with us. For all we know, they might want to cut us open and make us be their guinea pigs."

Ren nodded, "You might be right about that, but we both know that we're not going to let them do shit to us. We're too fucking badass for that."

He saw Isaac's lips twitch a little, trying to suppress a laugh.

Ren slightly smiled as he said, "Hey, breakfast's ready." Suddenly three more teens rushed to the kitchen to grab their plates and sat back in the living room.

Isaac grabbed his plate and sat down in his armchair while Ren sat on the arm of the couch. As they were watching TV, their pancakes slowly started lift up from their plates as their bodies was slowly lifting off of their seats. Laughing was heard as the blond prankster named David came into the living room.

"DAVID!" Everyone yelled, as the blond was still laughing like a mad scientist.

"Got'cha!" David clutched his side as he kept on laughing.

* * *

At Stark/Avengers Tower~

"...Tony! Tony!" the said person, Tony Stark, jolted up from his work table as he was in the lab with his hair sticking out of various areas as he looked around frantically until his brown eyes landed on another pair of brown eyes that belonged to his Science Bro, Bruce Banner.

Tony groaned as he put his hands in his hands, "What?" he said irritably.

Bruce chuckled as he looked at his friend, "Fury's here for a meeting."

Tony sighed as he laid his head down on the cool table. It's too early for this shit in his opinion. "What day is it?" He could honestly care less of what Fury wanted at this moment...or any moment actually.

"Thursday."

Tony lifted up his head as he yawned and stretched his arms, "I've been down here for five days. Huh, I had worse." He stood up as he rubbed his eyes and said, "But I need coffee, now."

"As a doctor, I don't think coffee will help your health, Tony." Bruce said as they walked out of the lab.

The billionaire waved his hand dismissively, "I'll be fine. Just need coffee. Coffee. Coffee. Coffee."

Bruce raised up an eyebrow as he wondered if his friend has slightly lost his mind from being down in the lab for five days straight without sleep.

So, after going into the kitchen and serving the billionaire his wanted coffee, the two geniuses arrived to the meeting room, where the other Avengers was sitting at the circular table with Fury standing at the edge of the table.

"And so he lives." Smirked Clint as he looked at the rough-looking Tony.

Tony flipped him off as he took a seat beside his Science Bro. "So, Patchy, what is this so-called important meeting about? I was busy constructing a new car at the moment, which I would be rather doing than sitting here and looking at your one eye." Tony was still irritated at this moment as he wanted to get his work done and get another cup of damn coffee.

Fury glared at the man, who was too tired to care as he said, "Stark, I don't give a flying rat ass of what you were doing." He looked at the rest of the team with his one eye. "We are here to discuss an important issue."

"Obviously." Tony grumbled.

"What is the issue, sir?" questioned Steve, ignoring Tony's grumbling.

"After the events of the Chitauri Invasion, the WSC thought that it would be a good idea to build another Response Team, like the Avengers but different."

"Different how? And why would they suggest another Response Team?" Bruce asked.

Fury knew how he would answer the second question, but the first one might create some problems. "The Council believes that we need another Response Team in case if the Avengers are to be defeated."

"Um, newsflash, we're the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It will be difficult to defeat us." said Tony as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I know that, but even we know that you are not invincible." Fury said with distaste as he actually agreed with the Council a bit by only that one simple fact that the Avengers were not invincible. They cannot protect the Earth forever as they are still only human, except Thor, but one day he will have to take the Asgardian Throne and take care of his own people like a king should.

The team was silent as they progressed of what Fury said until Thor said, "How shall the other team be different from us?"

Fury sighed as he pressed a button to show six holographic files with pictures. The individuals on the files looked so different, yet all six had one thing in common.

They were teenagers.

"I think you have the wrong files Fury, because all I see is kids." Tony responded as he looked at the files.

Fury shook his head, "No, Stark, I have the right files. The Council wants another Response Team of teenagers."

"But they're just kids. Two of them barely look thirteen!" Cried Steve. "Why does SHIELD need a Response Team full of kids?" He looked at Natasha and Clint. "Did you two know about this?"

The two spies shifted a little before their faces turned cold, "Yeah." answered Natasha. "We were the ones found them."

"What?" said Bruce, getting a bit angry. He had to agree with Steve. He didn't like the idea of using kids to fight.

"We had to follow orders." Clint said, feeling the small anger radiating from the scientist but he composed himself.

"Why does SHIELD need kids to fight anyway?" asked Steve with a glare directed to the Director.

Fury looked at the All-American man in the eye and said, "Because the Council believes that having a younger generation would be easier to control and lead. That is why I had my agents find ones that fit the requirement."

"But still, children shouldn't fight in battles. They have no business being used as soldiers or spies." During World War II, Steve has seen many child soldiers fight for their lives and die in the most heartless ways by other children or adults. He has seen the motionless bodies laying on battlefields of children, who should have lived their innocent lives until they finally reached adulthood. At times, he saw the faces of the child's parents faces when someone tells them that their child is dead. The looks of horror and despair as they now had to think about the thought of burying their child, who should have been doing the opposite for their parents when they die for living a long life, a life that those children never had. As such, he hated the thought of having teens fighting for SHIELD.

"It's not up for you to decide. The Council has already decided. I'm just to tell you about them before you retrieve them later." Fury stated.

"You should have told the Council to shove the idea up their fucking ass." Steve growled, as everyone was shocked of what Steve just said. Steve, the Boy Scout Supreme_ never_ cursed, unless he was very pissed at something. The thought of using children to fight must have triggered it, thus triggering his memories of seeing children die in the war.

"I would have if I could, Captain, but I would have lost my position of being Director of SHIELD."

Steve scoffed as he crossed his arms on his chest, "So, your position means more to you than the lives of children. How nice." He noticed of how everyone was speechless as they heard him talk back to the Director. He knew that everyone thought of him as a soldier, who followed orders from his superiors. However, he was a man with morals and a sense of doing right before being a soldier. He made a promise to Dr. Erskine that he will be a good man and stay who he was. He felt that he needed to honor that promise since Dr. Erskine made him of what he is now. Thus, having children fight in battle and possibly die before they can actually live their lives was definitely against his morals.

The meeting room was silent until Tony broke the ice. "So, what can these kids do anyway?" He didn't like the idea of using kids either, especially if these kids were going to be used by SHIELD but if Tony knew SHIELD like he did, then he knew that once the bastards had their eyes on something or someone, they would do anything to get it.**  
**

Fury pointed to a blond boy who looked sixteen. He had a smirk on his face as his deep blue eyes was filled with mischief, easily identifying him as a prankster. "The blond boy named David Reiss can manipulate gravity. He can either lift up or crush anything or _anyone_." His tone made the Avengers slightly shiver as they thought of how much damage the boy could do. "The black haired girl," he pointed to a girl who looked like the Fairy Tale princess, Snow White with her naturally red lips and pale skin. She looked about sixteen. "named Isabelle Harrington can manipulate water, but I feel that she can do something else."

"I just hope she won't accept apples from anyone." Joked Tony.

Thor looked at the billionaire confused, "Why shouldn't Lady Isabelle accept apples? I find them delicious."

"It's because of the story of Snow White, who she looks like." Bruce said to the Prince. "In the story, she ate a poisoned apple that was from an elderly woman, who was actually her evil queen stepmother in disguise because she was a witch. She wanted to get rid of Snow White, because she was basically jealous of her being the fairest of them all."

Thor looked amused by the story, "This story sounds engaging! I shall learn more about this Lady Snow White."

Fury cleared his throat, gaining the Avengers attention back. "As I was saying," he pointed to a girl with brown hair in low pigtails with brown eyes and a little smug smile. She looked younger than the other two teens. "this one is Makayla Nelson. She can create some type of pocket dimension. She is able to store any item that she wishes and can absorb anything coming at her, like bullets." Absorbing an enemy's attack would be helpful, but some of the Avengers like Steve couldn't help but to think that SHIELD would use the young girl like a human shield, because of her abilities. Fury pointed to a stoic looking Native American boy with black long hair in a ponytail. He looked eighteen, "The Native American boy is named Isaac Walker. He can manipulate sound. He can alter the volume, frequency, pitch of any sound created in the vicinity. I feel that he can do a lot more than that with sound." The power to control sound would be useful as long as he knows what he is doing and doesn't make the team go deaf. "Now this one is very different from the others." he pointed at a young boy, who looked like he was the same age as the Makayla girl. He had an orange-reddish hair in a shaggy, uneven bowl cut with big blue eyes and a childish grin. "His name is Benjamin Sanchez and he doesn't have any powers."

"He doesn't have any powers?" questioned Bruce. "Then what can he do?"

"My agents has informed me that Sanchez can make bombs. Very good and affective bombs, mind you." answered Fury. "But I think this boy can do more than make a simple bomb. I can imagine him making an effective weapon. More powerful than a bomb. He does have that glint in his eyes."

The Avengers saw what Fury was talking about. The Sanchez boy looked like the type to have a love of blowing something up. Steve made a mental note never to leave the boy alone with Tony down in his lab. He didn't want to know what kind of trouble those two would get into.

"The last one is a peculiar one." Fury pointed to a stoic looking Japanese boy with black eyes and short, spiky black hair. He had a punk-rock look to him.

"He's a super ninja!" Exclaimed Tony. Everyone gave Tony a look before putting his hands up in faux surrender. "Just taking a guess. Continue Patchy the Pirate."

"Like I said, this one is a peculiar one as we don't know his real name at the moment."

"You do not the boy's true name?" Thor asked, confused.

"I have my agents looking more into it, but in his group of friends he goes by Ren."

"Lotus." Tony said suddenly said. Everyone looked at him before he sighed. "That's what his name means. Ren means Lotus in Japanese. Years ago, I traveled to Tokyo for a meeting and Pepper was egging on me about learning some Japanese to hold a conversation, even though I said that I can just get a translator, but she wasn't having it. I have to say, she was right about learning some or I would have never have met this girl...hmm, the things she could do with her hands..."

"Tony!" Steve blushed a bit as he glared at the billionaire for almost telling them about him 'fonduing'.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted by Stark's sex stories," Fury gave Tony an irritated look as the genius smiled innocently. "the boy named Ren has a strange ability." the Avengers leaned in as Fury continued. "He can manipulate Aura."

"Aura?" asked a confused Steve as he has not heard of the word.

"Aura is basically energy, except it focuses on the spiritual essence." Answered Bruce. "It is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions."

"You know a lot about this." said Clint.

Bruce shrugged, "I learned about it when I was in India." It's true, when he was in Calcutta, he learned about Aura and how it was well represented in the Indian's religions. He learned that Aura helped with healing and yoga, which he picked up also as it helped him control his emotions.

"So, it's basically Chakra." stated Tony. "I told you he's a ninja."

"What does that have to deal with anything?" questioned Steve.

"Umm, Naruto." Tony said like it was the most obvious answer. Steve looked even more confused along with Thor.

"You still watch that?" Natasha asked.

Tony shook his head, "Pfft, no. I stopped after episode 200 or something. Too much was going on and there was filler episodes. It was a mess." He paused. "Better yet, how about calling it Spirit Energy. You know from Yu Yu Hakusho."

"You watch that? Me, too." exclaimed Clint. "I'm re-watching the whole series again and I am on the Dark Tournament Saga, which is badass."

"I know right!"

Before the two could continue, Fury yelled, "Excuse me! We still have a meeting to get through." Everyone was quiet again before he could speak again. "Now since we have reviewed the new team, I would like you to suit up and capture them, but if they attack you then you can fight back. Just don't kill them."

"Can't we do something else instead of barging in and demanding them to come with us?" Steve said, as he didn't like the idea of attacking kids.

Fury sighed, "Fine. Then what do you suppose we do then, Captain?"

* * *

~With the Immortals~

For the whole day again, SHIELD hasn't came by and messed with them, but that does not mean that they were in the clear. David was sitting on the floor, making a house out of cards with a bit of his gravity powers as Isaac and Benny was sitting on the armchair together (Benny wanted to sit on Isaac's lap, but Isaac made him sit on the arm by threatening to take his sweets away) talking about motorcycles and cars. Isabelle and Makayla was sitting on the couch, taking about girl stuff as Ren was sitting on the table, strumming his black Gibson Les Paul guitar that he stole from a guitar store years ago.

"Ren..." said Makayla.

"Hmm?" Ren grabbed a cigarette from the pack that was on the table.

"What are we going to do about those spy people?"

Ren paused when he was about it light his cigarette as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the young girl then at the Japanese.

Ren blinked before turning away to light his cigarette and to put his guitar on the table. He took a long drag and exhaled as he was currently thinking. Everyone knew that SHIELD was after them and would probably come and get them. There is so many objectives that they cannot do. They cannot flee the state or country as SHIELD would have someway to track them down and he didn't know if SHIELD had agents outside New York or the U.S. who would be ordered to hunt them down also. They couldn't fight the agents either for many reasons. Their powers were still developing and he might not be able to control his emotions because of the position his gang would be in. He might accidentally kill a lot of people, including his friends. The SHIELD agents probably have access to very affective and advanced weapons that could probably kill them in seconds. He sighed inwardly as he turned around to face his team, but he felt a cold chill through his spine as he felt two familiar Auras near. The same that belonged to the redhead and the blond from the store days ago.

He quickly stood up, but before he could say anything, a loud crashes from the two living room windows was heard as glass flew onto the ground. Ren only had enough time to see cans releasing a light green gas that spread like wildfire. He heard his gang coughing and wheezing as he covered his mouth and nose, to try to block the smoke, but it was too strong as he started to see black spots. He saw David passed out on the ground as the girls were knocked out on the couch and Isaac was out with a knocked out Benny, laying on his lap. The last thing he saw was the door being kicked down and a man wearing a blue uniform coming in before Ren succumbed into darkness.

* * *

~Unknown~ Ren's POV

Shaking his head slowly, Ren slowly opened his eyes, only to re-close them quickly as he felt a migraine coming as he let out a grunt. He took deep breaths to control himself before opening his eyes and look around his surroundings. He was in a cell of some kind. The cell has glass as walls and the floor was gray and cold. He felt something metallic around his arms. He looked down and saw that his wrists were tied behind him to a pole with handcuffs. Something in the back of his mind told him that the handcuffs could do something to him if he tried anything. He didn't know where he was, but he knew who was responsible for this.

It was SHIELD. They have finally captured his gang and him. He silently cursed himself as he noticed that he was alone. His gang was not with him at all. He only hoped that the asswipes didn't do anything to his friends.

"I can see that you're finally awake." Ren heard a deep voice talking to him.

He whipped his head to see a man with dark skin with a black eye patch and a black long, leather coat. He honestly looked like the cross between a pirate and a guy from the Matrix.

Ren didn't say anything to the man as he stared at him with analytical eyes. He figured by how the guy held himself that he was some type of leader, who demanded his subordinates to listen to whatever orders that came out of his mouth. He indicated that he lost his eye in some type of battle. A war maybe? Anyway, he heard the man speak to him again.

"What, can't speak, Junji Anderson?"

Ren froze as his eyes went wide. He suddenly became angry as he glared at the man. "Don't you dare call me that." he growled.

The man smirked. Ren wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. "Why not? That is your real name, Anderson."

"Don't say that again!" Ren yelled as he felt his Aura swirling inside of him, urging to be released. He tried to calm himself as he still didn't know what the handcuffs would do to him.

"I asked why not, Ju-"

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT DISGUSTING NAME!" His Aura powers was pouring out, but he suddenly felt an electrical shock go through his body. The shock was painful. He didn't know of how long it lasted but it felt forever. The shock can to a halt as he lowered his head and tried to control his breathing as he actually heard his heart beating rapidly.

"The handcuffs that you are wearing sends a high voltage electric shock through your body, if you use your powers." the man said as Ren glared. "In case if you were wondering."

"Yeah..." Ren huffed a breath trying to regulate his breathing. "I was actually wondering that." He he took deep breaths to calm himself down as he didn't want to feel that heart racing experience again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Who the fuck came up with that?"

"We just call ourselves SHIELD."

"It doesn't make a difference. It's still shitty."

Fury glared at the Japanese, who looked at him with blank eyes. "Watch your mouth."

Ren scoffed, "I don't have to listen to a fucking thing you say." He noticed the intimidating glare that he was receiving. Ren rolled his black eyes, "If you're trying to scare me with that glare, then good luck. I've seen five year olds, who can do better than that."

"If you don't listen to me, then your friends would pay."

Ren stared at the man with anger in his eyes. He didn't want to listen to a damn thing that Captain Matrix had to say, but would this man actually do something to his friends? He sighed, "What do you want?"

Fury smirked, "I just want to ask you some questions."

"You mean an interrogation."

"In simpler terms, yes."

"Then ask."

Fury shook his head, "You will not be asked by me." he saw Ren raise a dark eyebrow. "You will be asked by an Avenger, just like your friends."

The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The team who stopped the Alien Invasion a few months back. In all honesty, Ren thought that they were kind of cool, but they are just a fad that will fade in time after when they retire or something as they cannot protect the world forever. But forget about the Avengers, he had to ask something.

"Where are my friends?"

"They are also in holding cells like you with the handcuffs on to suppress their powers."

Ren hoped that his gang didn't do anything that involved their abilities, especially Makayla, as she was only fourteen. But Benny didn't need to worry as he doesn't have any powers, unless...

"If you're wondering about the Sanchez boy, you're probably thinking that the handcuffs won't do anything to him, then think again." Ren's eyes slightly widened. "I had to make his special. If he struggles too much then the same electric voltage will go through his body."

_'Why?'_ Ren understood about the rest of them, but Benny?! He didn't have any powers, but they still had to balls to electrocute him.

"You guys are sick fuckers."

Fury looked unimpressed as he said, "You're questioning will start soon. The guards will pick you up and transport you to the interrogation room." he turned to leave, but stopped halfway to look behind his shoulder to look at Ren. "You should start respecting your elders."

"Kiss my hot ass."

Fury glared before walking out of the room, leaving Ren alone in his thoughts.

He really needed a damn cigarette.

* * *

**Next Time on Finding Ourselves: The Interrogations from Hell**

"I don't have to listen to you."

"But Fury, they're hoodlums!"

"You're the New Team for SHILED."


End file.
